


Dinner with a Killer

by My_Furnace_Has_Wings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Piper is my OC, Romance?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Furnace_Has_Wings/pseuds/My_Furnace_Has_Wings
Summary: Piper is offered a date with a mafia boss when someone cancels on him. Who is she to turn down a free meal?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou x OC - Piper
Kudos: 2





	Dinner with a Killer

“Would you like to join me for dinner?” His exasperated sigh didn’t sound all that welcoming but his face looked bored. No attempting to hide anything. At least he didn’t look angry. Piper looked him up and down before tilting her head away as she eyed him suspiciously. Eyes glancing around at his features. 

“Why-”

Kuroo was quick to cut her off with a sharp explanation. “My colleague cancelled our meeting last minute. So, having him bail on me, I still have reservations for two at a nice diner in town. Nothing fancy. But if you’d like a free meal with no strings attached? I’m your man.” His grin coming back, and Piper was beginning to label it as his signature. He wore that grin almost everywhere.

“Oh, um. Ah.” She wrung her hands together. Free meal with no strings attached? Sounded too good to be true but too good to pass up. “Ssssuuuuurre?”

Kuroo whipped his phone out of his back pocket, tapping away at whatever app he’d opened, glancing up at her. “I’ll pick you up at eight tonight?”

“O-O-Okay.” Piper nodded, lamely putting two thumbs up. That was in two hours. She had time to throw something nice on. Looking to her left as she debated what to wear before Kuroo’s voice was bringing her back to the current moment.

“And please,” slipping his phone back in his back pocket. “Dress in something nice.” His grin still present and somehow it looked real.

Piper huffed, folding her arms across her chest. “Hey! I have nice clothes.”

Kuroo’s shoulders shook with his contained laughter. Smirking down at her. “I mean besides jeans.”

Piper opened and closed her mouth like fish out of water as she tried to think of a witty retort. Her resolve crumbling under his piercing gaze. “Fine. I happen to have a nice dress that I’ve been meaning to wear. I’m just glad I have a reason to wear it, finally.”

Kuroo nodded. Slipping passed Piper, his hand gracing her shoulder so as to not knock her as he passed in the narrow hall. He paused at the door to the back of the building. Turning his head to look at her. “Eight.” And with that, he was gone.

“Yeah, yeah I know.” Piper called a few seconds after, knowing he was gone but wanting to get it out anyways. She headed to the staircase. She needed to actually, find the dress, otherwise he would be right about her going to dinner in jeans. They were nice jeans! Just not what most people wore to nice, fancy places to eat dinner.

Pausing, Piper looked at the stairs in front of her. Another four flights before her floor. She knew Kuroo was the boss of a notorious gang, known as Nekoma, that was rising in power and influence. They’d clashed with other, smaller gangs. This didn’t seem like a good idea after all. Maybe she could fake being under the weather, so she didn’t have to go?

The very thought was smashed when her stubborn nature refused to give in that way. She would go to this dinner and get a free, fucking meal. And she was going to look good tonight. Marching up the stairs with newfound motivation, Piper wrenched her keys out and unlocked her door. Setting to work on making herself the most precious gem for the evening.

***

Piper currently hid in her bathroom. This was a bad idea. This is a bad idea. She was currently wearing a knee length bright red dress. Two layers of silk, a third layer of mesh coating the outside of the garment. It had no sleeves covering over her shoulders as the fabric went passed under her arms to wrap around her back, leaving her arms bare. Her lipstick was a duller red, dusty rose eye shadow. Her glossy high heels waited by her bed. Even her nails were painted. Perfume consumed the air, replacing the oxygen that Piper found herself gasping for. Dragging herself out of the bathroom to her bedroom. 

She vaguely wondered if they should have organized colours for tonight, so they would match but the thought was lost as she heard three slow knocks on her door. That was the signal.

Piper had asked her neighbour to wait outside her apartment for the man who was taking her out to dinner tonight. All he had to do was simply give a specified number of knocks to let Piper know how her date was dressed. One knock meant: meh, not really anything fancy. No real effort. Two knocks meant: pretty good, there was some effort and an attempt made. And three knocks meant: very fancy. 

Another three knocks. Quicker this time. Then a rapid succession of knocks that refused to cease until she opened the door. Piper stuck just her head out. “I said three knocks. What was that?” She hissed. Her neighbour was a tall, lanky guy who liked video games and was a real sweetheart, which was one of the main reasons she asked him to be the watchful knight as she got ready. Following his transfixed gaze, Piper is met with her neighbour ogling at her date.

Kuroo is looking back, eyeing the neighbour as if unsure of what to think. Piper’s mouth drops open and she quickly closes it behind her before he can see. Kuroo is dressed in a black jacket and pants. A dull red dress shirt with a black tie. His eyes go wide when he sees Piper as she carefully steps out from around her partially opened door, so her date could see her properly. After seeing him swallow, eyes still wide. Piper gains her confidence and turns to show off her dress. We match. She hums as she spins. “What do you think?” Finding herself smiling up at him.

Kuroo is quick to compose himself, nodding he smiles. “Lovely.” He offers her his arm. “You look lovely.”

“You look lovely.” Piper’s neighbour swoons, eyes glazed over as he continues to stare at the mafia boss.

Kuroo chuckles and the sound sends shivers down Piper’s spine and her neighbour’s.

“I just need to grab my purse.” Piper ducks back inside her apartment. Back in a few seconds. Kuroo offering her his arm once again.

He leans down as they walk side by side, to look at her with wide, confused eyes. “You don’t need that; I’m paying for dinner.”

“I know.” Piper hums as she lets the small purse dangle off her other wrist. Smiling. “But I never leave home without a few essentials.”

Kuroo straightens, his eyes still a little wide though as he holds the door open for her. Head following her like a cat. Curiosity evident in his voice. “Like what?”

Piper tuts. Holding a finger up and wagging it back and forth. “I don’t think a first date is enough to disclose that information. So, pity, you won’t get to know.” She expected him to say he’d just look in her purse when she wasn’t looking, but what she didn’t expect was for him to offer her a second date.

“We haven’t even had our first date yet.” She laughed. It echoed in the cool night air. And his grin seemed to glow with the streetlamps. “Let’s just see how this goes first.” But Piper was already thinking of how she should accept his next offer.


End file.
